Kiss it Better
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: She burst out of the bathroom and he glanced at her and chuckled nervously, “I cut myself shaving because of you.” He took one look at her glare and his eyes widened. Then he shrieked much like she had earlier and took off downstairs- she raced after him.


**Author's Note: **I own diddly squat. The OC of course, is mine.

* * *

Kiss it Better

A loud bang on the door startled the small woman in the tub who'd been shaving. She jumped and then shrieked with pain, hauling herself out of the tub as she heard Jeff laughing like a maniac. She yanked a large fluffy robe on and tied it firmly around herself, yelling at him "JEFFREY NERO HARDY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

When she burst out of the bathroom he glanced at her and chuckled nervously, "I cut myself shaving because of you." He took one look at her glare and his eyes widened. Then he shrieked much like she had earlier and took off downstairs- she raced after him. They reached the kitchen where Shannon was flipping through the paper in a bored manner, waiting for breakfast to arrive. Jeff ducked behind him.

"Shannon! Save me from her!"

Shannon looked up at Jeff and then over to the woman "What the hell?"

"Shan, he made me **cut** myself shaving!"

Before Shannon could say anything, Matt appeared in the kitchen "What's going on?"

"Jeff surprised me while I was shaving and he made me cut myself." She said huffily and Matt stared at her for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Oh! Babe… Jeff what the hell?"

"Honestly you guys, Jeff, just kiss her boo boo better and be done with this." Shannon said impatiently and the other three looked at him weirdly before the woman snorted and laughed.

"Shan, I don't think Matt would like Jeff kissing me there. I don't think Beth would either." She said and Shannon looked up, confused.

"What? It's just your leg, why would Matt or Beth get worked up about that?"

"Shannon, I didn't cut my leg shaving."

"What, you cut your armpit?"

Jeff smacked him hard upside the back of his head while the woman rolled her eyes. "No Shannon, I didn't cut my armpit."

"Then what did you- OH! Ew!!" Shannon exclaimed, realisation coming onto his face.

"Honestly Shan, how on earth did you get someone as amazing as Julie?" She asked, hearing Matt laugh beside her. Shannon looked insulted and opened his mouth to say something but was beat to the punch.

"I guess he's just lucky!"

She turned as did Matt to see Julie, Beth and Velvet Sky standing there, looking slightly confused. "Damn straight he's lucky." She said.

"Why's Jeff hiding behind Shan?" Beth asked, pointing over at where her fiancé was cowering behind the smaller wrestler.

"He made me cut myself while shaving." She said flatly.

They all frowned and then a horrified look came over Velvet's face. "You? No!"

She nodded seriously, and Shannon shuddered. Then the other two seemed to get it, "Oh lord! Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you're in trouble!" Beth exclaimed and Jeff ducked down again.

"I didn't mean to make her do THAT!"

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned again to see Hurricane walk in, bags containing their breakfast in his hands.

"Long story." The woman said, turning to Matt. "Hey love, I say we leave Shan here to explain the details while you come kiss my boo boo and make it all better." She said it as innocently and as sweetly as possible. Matt grinned, Jeff and the girls looked faintly amused and Shannon gagged.

"What on earth?" Hurricane asked, sounding confused. The woman giggled and grabbed Matt's hand, leading him away from the room.

"Come on babe…" She said with a small smile on her face. They could both hear Beth, Velvet and Julie burst out into giggles in the kitchen as they walked away.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?"

More giggles and a grunt of disgust from Shannon. Then they heard footsteps following them.

"Seriously, I'm just going to go after them and ask them." Hurricane was saying, when he was stopped by his girlfriend, still giggling.

"Trust me, you don't wanna go after them." She said, and must have winked because Hurricane joined Shannon in a chorus of 'EW'

Matt grinned at the woman who was holding his hand and lead her into the bedroom, letting the door click shut behind them and shut out the sound of their friends.

"So, about this boo boo…" Matt started, raising a brow with the same cheeky but cute grin on his face he had earlier.

"I think you should kiss it better."

"Oh I will…" was his response as he scooped his girlfriend up into his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her on it before he started to untie the bathrobe.

"Baby…?" He asked softly, though his fingers were hovering gently about her belly button, giving her shivers and causing goose bumps to ripple up her body.

"Yes love?" She breathed, biting her lip and trying not to squirm under his fingertips, her eyes locked with his own. She saw the greatest of care and tenderness.

"I love you…" He told her and a small smile grew on her face as she stared up at the man she loved more than anything, the man that she would break all the rules for, the man she would spend the rest of her life with. She reached up a hand, much smaller than his own and gently took his cheek in it, stroking under his eye.

"I love you too."

A beaming grin broke out on his face, and he leant in to kiss her. It was strong and took her breath away, though it also caused a small sexual tingle to race through her. His grin grew cheeky when he drew away from the kiss- he knew what he'd done.

"Babe?"

"Mhhm?" was her soft response, eyes half shut with pleasure.

"Should I fix your boo boo now?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, rofl. I had this idea because I cut my leg shaving today and somehow it turned into something else lol. I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I finally submitted and wrote it down. I know some of you were hoping for more Ted, but don't worry, chances are you'll get that. For some reason I've come to really like Ted. Every time I hear Priceless I smile and his face pops into my head xD So I'm sure I'll write more.

So, all that aside… Please review! I love hearing from you and I reply to them all when I can. Also I'm gonna put up a new poll and include Cody and Ted in it this time, so get voting!!! :)  
Also, so you know, just because I put the person in the poll does not mean a story involving them will be romantically based, I just want to know who you would like included in the story :)  
Due to confusion, I decided to stick with Velvet or Velvet Sky so people don't get confused about our wonderful Hurricane's girlfriend :) This is because she goes by the name Jamie Szantyr as well as Talia Madison. **  
**


End file.
